tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Kidman
Where she comes from, nobody knows. Where she's going, no one can say. What she does doesn't always make sense, But who she loves is obvious. =Kid Kidman= is a 'grunt', or 'blue shirt' henchman in VILE of unknown age or origin. Her existence is undocumented, and while she does not know her history, she feels compelled to fear it; certain that that which made her scars is still out there, looking for her. Kidman woke in a field in northern Yorkshire when she was a young girl. Battered, scarred, and without memory of who she was, she wandered until she stumbled upon a VILE training facility, where she was treated, fed, and eventually named. In awe of their leader, Kidman stayed with VILE to repay her in any capacity she could. While Kidman is a VILE agent, she is not a thief and has no interest in the game other than to cheer her fellows on as they play. She enjoys pasta, being in the air, snakes, and camaraderie. She is terrified of restraint, rooms without windows, and the feeling of nausea. Backstory, of what little there is of it Many years back a girl awoke battered and covered with scars of varying age in a field in northern Yorkshire, England, but with no memory of who she was. From there she moved forward without thinking as a child would and wandered until she stumbled upon one of Carmen's training facilities. She was shooed off at first, but soon taken in to have her wounds tended to. While in the infirmary she learned of the marvelous being that was Carmen Sandiego, and decided to stay on to aid the thief in any way she could out of gratitude and admiration. She took on the name she was referred to the most; 'Kid', later adding 'Kidman' from Nicole Kidman, who was very popular at the time. Kidman found a safe place and friends in VILE, a hero in Carmen, and a framework to live within. The girl strove to be the best she could be, as most people do and lived a full, happy life amongst her comrades, selectively omitting the fact that VILE was a criminal organization. However, the further she got in life, the longer the empty shadow of her past grew behind her and after several years Kidman began to question her mysterious circumstance, her grey hair, and her scars. The more she prodded the darkness the more fearful of it she became, and the girl slowly retreated within herself out of fear. She ignored the change until an impromptu visit from Carmen brought her situation into sharp focus. Kidman had never seen her hero before and went to meet her with the others, but her excitement inexplicably turned to fear in Carmen's presence and she ran away. Kidman was startled by her own reaction, and after many hours of thought she realized she feared Carmen because she believed the woman would see her for what she was, and that whatever she was was probably bad. After that day Kidman pulled away from the front line and abandoned her training for more obscure positions within the company to avoid the interest of others; eventually coming to fear people altogether. The base in the highlands was slowly deserted for other locations over time, but Kidman held back, leaving her almost entirely on her own for several years. She quite possibly could have stayed that way forever. This abruptly ended when Carmen yanked her back into service between the Blue Moon and La Vie de Luxe arcs. The reason for this still remains a mystery, and an extra burden as Kidman is pushed back through training. Her natural habitat now was the fringe and she was reluctant to leave it, even on Carmen's command. Kidman was behind on the goings on between ACME and VILE as well, and even though she is the first (and of the very few) to know of Carmen's plans for ACME tower, she failed to realize the significance until much later. When she finally did, she found herself vehemently opposed to the idea and tried desperately to convince Vic to get Carmen to call off the heist, but to no avail. Kidman continues to blame herself for not stopping what she considers the death of VILE. Though she has managed to get some control over her fearfulness, Kidman is still socially stunted and overwhelmed. The events of the Tower heist have added a deep sense of pessimistic hopelessness, especially after finding she was not chosen to further aid Carmen. Kidman is currently in limbo. 'The voices in her head' Kidman is often seen wrestling with at least one other 'voice' in her head. These are not actual 'voices' but rather deep divides in her personality that formed when she went into hiding. These factions became more pronounced in her isolation, and at times can seem entirely separate from her, but seem to have faded since her stay with ACME. Kidman's Journals in Order *First Night (In Progress) *How it Began - Part One *How it Began - Part Two *The Legend of Ivy *The End of Summer - Part One *The End of Summer - Part Two *The End of Summer - Part Three *Let it Begin *The First Month *The Second Month *More Time Passes *Still More Time Passes *Anomalies *Last Chance *When the Wind Rises *Decay *Dawn *Rolling Personality Kidman started out cheerful and carefree, but grew more fearful and given to panic when her psychic abilities began to surface. She spent many years in hiding in solitude, then several more trapped in a state of upheaval that wreaked havoc on her already frail emotional state. Her encounter with ACME has brought this to a head, and it remains to be seen what arises from the ashes. Is self-conscious about her appearance, especially her scars, as they serve to remind her of her unknown origin. She aspires to be of good use. Character Quote: Omnes qui transit sub meas manus vivet. Medium of Means: Originally a 'grunt' , Kidman is a cog of all simple trades. She prefers to work behind the scenes, and was instrumental in the continued survival of VILE through steady maintenance, even as her mental health declined. Kidman is also psychically gifted. The extent of her abilities are unknown, but she is able to manipulate biological matter in spaces up to a cubic centimeter with a good deal of effort. Kidman has crayons and she's not afraid to use them. Regarding Carmen While it appears on the surface that Kidman is just another star-struck groupie where Carmen is concerned, it's actually far more complicated. When Kidman came into VILE, she learned about Carmen as one would a mythical figure by other agents. It was cut and dry; Carmen was majick. As she began to grasp the unique haven that Carmen provided for those like herself who could not fit anywhere else, her admiration grew ever deeper. Kidman refers to this bubble as 'the rainbow', a fantastic place between black and white that only Carmen could manifest. Kidman's fierce loyalty to Carmen stems wholly from this, with little to no regard for the criminal nature of the group. It is the original reason the girl subconsciously allotted Carmen the title of 'Master'. However, as Kidman's anxiety over her past grew, so too did her dependence on VILE as a sanctuary. This consequently led to a fear of Carmen herself, who could easily remove her from it. In fact, the more frightened the girl became of what she could be, the more convinced she was that Carmen would quickly decipher it and toss her out. The title 'Master' took on the secondary meaning as the Master of her fate. And yet, running in tandem with her fear of Carmen is a fear for Carmen's well-being; a person living a solitary life under considerable strain. Buried beneath her survival instinct, Kidman has become increasingly frustrated by her inability to help Carmen 'hold up the rainbow' due to her own weakness and insecurity. The conflict between her desire to protect Carmen and her rainbow and her fear of excommunication from it is further compounded by the tower heist, which Kidman was staunchly against. Now, not only is she guilt-stricken by her inability to stop what she considered a threat to the rainbow, her anger over Carmen's perceived irresponsibility and the rainbow's possible ruin because of it is at bitter odds with her long held reverence of Carmen's judgment. It remains to be seen what will come of this when they meet again. Regarding ACME On second thought, let's not go to ACME. It is a silly place. Kidman in Chat If you ever encounter Kidman in chat (and your chances are quite good) you may find an entirely different person that what has been described above. While Kidman in chat started out the same, she was rapidly socialized and now holds what can be seen as her true self. The more people, the more nonsensical she can get, save for a few special people who she is nonsensical with in general. The quickest way to aggravate Kidman is by being arrogant and/or have a penchant for violence. Should someone succeed in bothering her, she will tease them mercilessly until the situation is rectified. This can extend into poorly made images, though not all her drawings are meant as barbs. When someone says/does something she admires, that person gets a 'star'. No one is sure what the stars are or what they do. On rare occasions Kidman will turn serious, but she'd rather not be. Kidman in chat regarding Carmen Kidman in chat appears to be an unabashed Carmen zealot and will be downright starry-eyed over her in her presence, though noticeably more subdued and defensive in her absence. Kidman will not disagree or argue with Carmen in public chat, but rest assured it happens in private. Category:Characters Category:V.I.L.E.